Once for More
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: ( Misu - Shingyouji ) Akhir pekan tidak selalu menjadi hari yang membosankan untuk di jalankan. Seseorang Misu Arata yang selalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu di ruang osis, kini berada dikamarku disaat aku baru kembali berbelanja. Hanya berdua didalam kamar yang diterangi cahaya bulan, membuat sebuah pengalaman baru terjadi padaku. Takut...namun aku percaya pada Arata-san...


**Title : Once for More**

Characters : Shingyouji Kanemitsu – Misu Arata

Dec : Tentu saja bukan aku ToT

Rat : M

A/N : setelah hiatus beberapa bulan, akhirnya Aoi memutuskan untuk membuat cerita ini terlebih dahulu dan maaf untuk segala kesalahan tulisan maupun jalan cerita yang bener-benar aneh. Untuk karakter kali ini lebih kepada pasangan lainnya, yaitu Misu-Shingyouji walau sebenarnya lebih ke ShinyoujiMisu untuk manganya ^^ Aoi menggunakan 'sosok' dalam dorama walau Aoi masih sedikit sulit untuk masuk kedalamnya. Okay, sekian dulu dari Aoi dan mari di lanjutkan ^_^" *dlempar kamus

**-00START00—**

Cuaca yang tidak menentu dibeberapa tempat dengan udara cukup dingin, membuat banyak penghuni kota memutuskan untuk tetap berada ditempat tinggal mereka. Tidak hanya manusia, binatang kecilpun lebih memilih untuk tetap berada dikediaman mereka dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya yang lebih aman.

Turunnya hujan sejak kemarin malam membuat beberapa jalanan yang berdasarkan tanah menjadi lebih lunak dari pada biasanya. Bebatuan yang terpasang dengan rapih mulai keluar dari tempatnya, bahkan untuk posisi ketinggannyapun mulai berbeda. Berjalan dengan hati-hatipun tidak menjamin bahwa sepatu yang dipakai akan tetap bersih sampai di tempat tujuan. Jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada yang dapat menghindar terlebih pada tuntutan atas pekerjaan.

Selesainya pelajaran di hari terakhir sebelum akhir pekan membuat seluruh siswa maupun guru sekolah Shidou merasa senang dan bersemangat. Menutup buku absensi kelas dan memberi salam terakhir, langsung dipenuhi dengan suara teriakan seluruh siswa yang sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke asrama mereka untuk melakukan aktivitas selanjutnya. Tidak dapat aku tutupi rasa semangatku untuk segera kembali ke asrama dan mengunjungi salah satu ruangan yang menjadi tempat kesukaanku untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ya, sebuah tempat dimana terlihat membosankan, namun terdapat seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi berada didalamnya.

"Selamat liburan," seru salah satu teman sekelas sekaligus teman sekamarku seiring menepuk pundakku perlahan dan mau tidakmaupun aku membalas sapaannya. "Shingyouji, apa kamu akan pulang di akhir pekan ini?" Aku menggeleng sebagai ganti jawaban dan berbalik bertanya kepadanya. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya teringat kalau kamu jarang pulang saja. Kalau begitu, aku titip kunci asrama kepadamu."

"Ya, tenang saja," seruku dengan santai. Temanku menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. "Ke-kenapa, Ishida-kun? Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu?"

"Justru karena DIRImu, Shingyouji!," balasnya seiring dirinya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, setelah aku selesai merapikan barang-barangku, akan ku berikan kunci kamar beserta nama agar tidak hilang." Jelasnya singkat.

"I-ishida-kun…,"

"Shingyouji, aku tahu kalau kamu sering kehilangan barang dan kali ini aku berharap kamu lebih berhati-hati. Kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana susahnya meminta kunci duplikat bukan?" Aku mengangguk perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kedua kakiku. "Bersemangatlah, Shingyouji…," Ishida mendekatiku dan berbisik, "Bukankah ini menjadi kesempatan dirimu bersama dengan senior 'kaku' itu?"

Kurasakan wajahku memerah dan detak jantungku berdetak cepat. "I-ishida-kun!"

"Bersenang-senanglah, Shingyouji." Serunya dan meninggalkan diriku yang hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan perkataannya itu. Ishida adalah teman sekamar sekaligus teman baikku dikelas ini. Sejak mengenal dirinya, akupun kurang mengerti mengenai pola pikirnya karena sifanya yang tertutup. Tetapi kuakui bahwa Ishida orang yang baik karena sering kali dia membantu dan mengerti situasiku walau sebenarnya aku jarang menceritakan masalahku selain mengenai pelajaran kelas. Terlebih hubunganku dengan Arata-san, dia cukup mengerti walaupun aku lebih banyak bercerita dengan Hayama-san dibandingkan dengan Ishida-kun.

Kukeluarkan sebuah tas kecil berisi buku-buku perpustakaan yang ingin aku kembalikan sebelum kembali ke dalam asrama. Tidak begitu jauh jarak antara perpustakaan dengan ruang kelasku. Memilih beberapa buku refrensi untuk tugas-tugasku beserta sebuah buku novel yang cukup menarik walaupun banyak temanku merasa aneh dengan kegiatanku ini. Ya, sebuah buku novel yang banyak menceritakan keseharian dalam peperangan dari pihak penyerang maupun korbannya. Cukup membuat detak jantung berdetak cepat maupun mengeluarkan air mata atas kengerian yang diceritakannya.

Tanpa terasa telah kuhabiskan lebih dari 1 jam untuk memilih keseluruhan buku yang ingin kupinjam, sampai pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah majalah bertemakan kepribadian. Tema majalah ini banyak membahas mengenai permasalahan dalam remaja seperti masalah dalam pertemanan maupun percintaan. Tanpa kusadari, kuraih buku tersebut dan memasukan kedalam tumpukan buku yang ingin kupinjam.

"Ah,selamat sore, Shingyouji-kun," sapa seseorang dengan lembut seiring berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Hayama Takumi, seniorku sekaligus 'harta karun' ketua asrama untuk angkatanku, Saki Giichi. Merekapun termasuk teman dan lawan bagi seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, dimana dia mempunyai jabatan sebagai seorang ketua osis , Misu Arata.

"Selamat sore, Hayama-san," balasku. "Baru selesai pelajaran tambahannya?," tanyaku mengingat mereka sudah memasuki masa ujian saringan universitas maupun ujian kelulusan.

Hayama-san mengangguk perlahan. "Oh ya, Shingyouji-kun, apa kamu sudah ada rencana hari ini?" aku bertanya balik untuk memastikan maksud pertanyaannya itu. "Hari ini aku berencana akan membeli beberapa keperluan di sebuah took yang baru saja dibuka minggu lalu. Bagaimana? Apa kamu bisa menemaniku?"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menatapnya. "Maafkan aku, Hayama-san. Aku bukan bermaksud menolak, namun apa tidak apa-apa?," tanyaku lagi memastikan. Maksud dari pertanyaanku adalah 'izin' kepergianku bersama dengan Hayama-san dari seseorang yang sangat menyayangi sekaligus cukup menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

Hayama-san tertawa bercampur tersipu malu dihadapanku. "S-shingyouji-kun! Te-tenang saja. Lagipula akan lebih berbahaya jika aku pergi bersama dengan Gii. Hari ini masih banyak siswa kelas satu dan aku tidak mau menimbulkan keributan dari masalah kecil seperti ini. Bagaimana, Shingyouji? Kumohon…" Kutatap raut wajah Hayama-san yang sungguh-sungguh meminta bantuan kepadaku. Aku mengangguk perlahan dan disambut keceriaan beserta senyuman dari Hayama-san. "Aku akan kekamarmu 1 jam lagi dari sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Hayama-san. Sampai bertemu nanti," pamitku kepadanya dan kamipun kembali melanjutkan perjalan menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Merapikan buku-buku pelajaran maupun mengganti seragamku dengan segera dan kusadari Hayama-san masih belum datang menjemputku. Kuraih majalah yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan sebelumnya, dan kusadari wajahku sedikit memerah setelah membaca salah satu artikel utama majalah tersebut. Ditengah aku membayangkan diriku bersama dengan Arata-san dalam artikel tersebut, kudengar sebuah ketukan dan kudapatkan Hayama-san berada dihadapanku.

"Maaf, Shingyouji-kun. Sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk. Apa tidak apa-apa kamu menemaniku?."

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa, Hayama-san. Aku hanya membaca majalah saja, bukan pelajaran kelas, kok." Jelasku singkat untuk segera meyakinkan Hayama-san. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita segera berangkat sebelum hari semakin malam?" Hayama-san mengangguk dan dengan segera kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar lingkungan Shidou.

Hampir 1 jam kami menghabiskan waktu didalam toko baru tersebut. Hayama-san membeli beberapa kebutuhan, namun tidak ada satupun yang membuatku tertarik untuk membeli salah satu barang apapun, sampai langkah kakiku membawaku ke salah satu rak berisi makanan. Permen coklat yang pertama kali aku berikan untuk Arata-san, walaupun pada akhirnya permen tersebut dikembalikan kepadaku.

Mengingat Arata-san yang sering mengambil permen dari saku tasku, akupun membeli beberapa bungkus coklat untuk persiapan. Aku tidak marah ataupun merasa kesal dengan Arata-san, karena aku mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Arata-san ingin memakan sesuatu untuk mengisi tenaganya, hanya saja pekerjaan yang memaksanya untuk tetap berada di ruang osis. Beberapa kali aku mengingatkan Arata-san untuk beristirahat, namun penolakan secara terus menerus yang aku dapatkan. Tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu baginya, akupun memilih untuk diam dan membiarkannya memakan persediaan coklat milikku.

"Bagaimana, Shingyouji? Barang apa saja yang kamu beli?," Tanya Hayama-san setelah membayar dan menemuiku di bangku depan toko ini. Aku yang hanya membeli beberapa bungkus ini, lebih cepat selesai dibandingkan dengan Hayama-san. Bukan menjadi masalah besar atas perbedaan sikap antara aku dengan Hayama-san. Perlunya ketelitian dalan berbelanja dalam harga maupun tanggal produksi menjadi hal pertama didalam pikiranku.

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa makanan kecil saja." Jelasku singkat. "Bagaimana dengan Hayama-san?"

"Ya, aku sudah membeli seluruh kebutuhanku. Toko ini siungguh menarik! Suatu saat nanti, aku harus mengajak Gii kesini," ucapnya dengan antusias. "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali." Aku mengangguk dan tanpa membuang waktu, kamipun segera menuju halte untuk menggunakan kendaraan menuju asrama.

Sesampainya di lingkungan Shidou, kami berpisah satu sama lain karena letak kamar kami yang berbeda. Kulanjutkan langkahku menuju lantai 3, dimana tempat kamarku berada. Kukeluarkan kunci kamar dari sakuku namun kudapatkan keadaan pintu kamarku yang tidak terkunci. Kurasakan detak jantungku berdetak cepat dan seluruh perkiraan aneh mengisi otakku. Kuyakinkan diriku untuk tetap berfikir positif dan dengan segera kubuka pintu kamarku. Tubuhku terhentak dan kurasakan mulutku sedikit terbuka atas ketidakpercayaan diriku dengan apa yang ada didepanku saat ini. Seseorang yang biasanya aku 'datangi', kini berada diatas tempat tidurku dalam keadaan tertidur pulas. Ya, seorang Misu Arata kini berada dikamarku.

Perlahan kututup pintu kamarku, meletakan barang belanjaanku tidak jauh dari meja belajarku, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati dirinya. Kulipat kedua kakiku disisinya dan menatapnya dalam keheningan. Tidurnya begitu tenang menandakan bahwa dia sangat membutuhkan banyak istirahat atas seluruh pekerjaan yang selalu dia kerjakan ini. Tanpa kusadari, tangan kananku mengelus rambutnya yang begitu halus dan lembut secara perlahan. "Arata-san, aku sungguh menyayangimu…," ucapku perlahan seiring aku tersenyum melihat tidurnya seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Shingyouji….," tubuhku terhentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Arata-san membuka kedua matanya dan menatapku perlahan. Kusembunyikan tanganku dibelakang punggungku seakan ada sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan darinya, walau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Arata-san marah atas tindakanku ini. Arata-san bangun dari posisi tidurnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Aku diam menunduk untuk menutupi rasa maluku kepadanya. "Shingyouji, kemana saja dirimu? Mengapa kamu pergi tanpa memberitahu apa-apa kepadaku? Inikah sikap 'peliharaan' yang baik?"

Terburu-buru aku menggeleng dan menatapnya. "Bu-bukan, Arata-san. A-aku bukan bermaksud untuk seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Arata-san." Arata-san diam menatapku dan sungguh membuatku semakin merasa bersalah kepadanya. "A-arata-san…," aku memanggilnya sesaat dan menatapnya penuh harap. "…a-apa…Arata-san…marah kepadaku? Ku-kumohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucapku lagi.

Arata-san menghela nafas dan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya seiring tangan kanannya mengelus rambutku. "Aku tidak marah, Shingyouji. Jadi…," kedua mata kami saling bertemu dan kurasakan jari tangannya yang begitu lembut menyentuh wajahku. "…berhentilah menangis untuk hal yang tidak perlu, Shingyouji."

Tubuhku terhentak dan sesaat akupun menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Wajahku terasa panas dan memerah karena rasa maluku didepan Arata-san. Sungguh aku tidak percaya mengapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini, terlebih didepan orang yang aku sayangi. "Maafkan aku, Arata-san. Aku…aku…,"

"Sudahlah, Shingyouji. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu. Semakin aku mendengarnya, maka kamu akan semakin menangis." Arata-san bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju pada sebuah kursi didepan meja belajarku. "Apa saja yang kamu beli?"

Terburu-buru aku menghapus air mataku dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan kecil diatas meja belajarku. "Aku hanya membeli makanan ringan. Apa Arata-san…mau?," ucapku seiring mencoba membuka salah satu bungkusan makan, namun tindakanku terhenti disaat tangan Arata-san menahan pergerakan lengan tanganku. "A-arata..san…?"

Arata-san menggeleng dan tiba-tiba saja dia kembali tersenyum melihatku. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Arata-san malam ini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi berbeda dari pada biasanya. Tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, tangan kananku menyentuh keningnya dan sedangkan tangan kiri memegang keningku sendiri. Kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tidak begitu jauh dariku.

"Shi-shingyouji! Aku ini tidak sakit," Arata-san menepis tanganku dan membalikan badannya dariku. "Tiba-tiba saja perkataan dari Saki terngiang di kepalaku. Untuk kali ini, aku menyetujui pendapatnya dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya."

"E-eh? Ma-maksdnya? Arat-," hangat tubuh Arata-san menghentikan perkataanku. Dalam hitungan detik, Arata-san menarik kerah bajuku dan menciumku dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku rasakan sejak perayaan Tanabata. Tanpa kusadari, kupejam kedua mataku menikmati sensasi yang Arata-san berikan kepadaku. Setelah beberapa saat, kami saling memberi jarak diantara wajah kami untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"A-arata…san…,"

Mata kami saling bertemu dan kurasakan tatapan serius Arata-san yang diberikan kepadaku. "Shingyouji…apa hari ini aku boleh bermalam disini?"

"E-eh?!" kejutku yang membuatku semakin panik. Seorang ketua osisi, dimana terkenal dengan ketegasannya maupun sikap kakunya, kini meminta sesuatu kepada seseorang yang lebih dianggapnya sebagai 'peliharaan' ini? Sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar darinya. "Ta-tapi… mengapa? Tidak biasanya, Arata-san…"

Arata-san menghela nafas dan bersandar pada punggung kursi seiring menatap langit gelap melalui jendela kamar ini. "Hari ini Saki berada dikamarku bersama dengan Hayama. Apa kamu mengerti dengan maksud perkataanku, Shingyouji?"

Ya, aku mengetahui dengan jelas hubungan Saki-senpai maupun Hayama-san. Mendengar perkataan Arata-san, rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi! Pada akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan Arata-san, walaupun hanya semalam. "Aku mengerti, Arata-san dan anggaplah kamar ini seperti kamar milik sendiri, Arata-san."

Arata-san mengangguk dan mengelus kepalaku kembali. Tangan yang begitu kecil memberikan kehangatan tersendiri kepadaku. Rasa tenang maupun rasa nyaman sangat terasa olehku. Ingin rasanya aku mengabadikan saat-saat seperti ini, Suasana yang begitu jarang kurasakan dari seorang ketua osis, Misu Arata.

Kedua mata kami saling bertemu seiring aku kembali menatapnya. Kurasakan tangan kanannya menyentuh wajahku, menariknya secara perlahan dan bibir kamipun saling bertemu. Diluar kendaliku, kedua tanganku melingkar pada tubuh kecilnya. Kedua tangan Arata-san masih memegang wajahku, dan setelah beberapa saat dia kembali memberi jarak dan menatapku, "Shingyouji…bolehkah…?"

"E-eh…?" Arata-san menarikku untuk duduk diatas tempat tidurku, lalu kembali mengecup pipiku. Detak jantungku semakin berdetak cepat dan wajahkupun semakin memerah. "A-arata…san…," ucapku perlahan sebelum Arata-san kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendorongku untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidurku.

Tangan kecilnya membimbingku untuk tetap berada dalam posisiku. Detak jantung terus berdetak cepat, dan wajah semakin memerah seiring kurasakan lidah kami yang saling beradu maupun deru nafas dari seseorang dihadapanku ini. Kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk menikmati saat-saat berharga ini hingga akhirnya Arata-san memberikan jarak dan akupun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Tanpa kusadari, kupalingkan wajahku dan mengambil selimut yang berada disisiku untuk menutup seluruh wajahku.

"Shingyouji?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Arata-san. Maafkan aku. Penampilanku saat ini pasti sangat berantakan," ucapku terbatah-batah akibat rasa malu yang sudah tidak bisa aku pertahankan lagi. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Semakin banyak kamu meminta maaf kepadaku, posisiku akan semakin disudutkan dan akupun semakin merasa bersalah atas tindakanku ini." Terdengar helaan nafas Arata-san sebelum dia kembali berbisik kepadaku. "Shingyouji, jangan tutupi wajahmu."

"Ta-tapi…,"

"Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu, Shingyouji. Apa kamu mau menolak perintah dariku, Shingyouji? Apa kamu mau menjadi 'anak' nakal?"

Aku menggeleng tanpa melepaskan kain penutup wajahku ini. "A-arata…san…a-apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu terlebih dahulu?" Arata-san berdeham sebagai ganti jawaban untukku. "A-aku…lupa..untuk mengunci pintu kamar..ja-jadi…a-aku…," kurasakan wajahku semakin memerah dan terdengar tawa kecil dari Arata-san.

"Jika demikian, tentu saja aku akan melaksanakannya, Shingyouji…" Arata-san berjalan perlahan meninggalkanku lalu terdengar suara aduan kunci sebagai tanda bahwa pintu sudah tertutup dengan aman. Selain itu, kusadari bahwa lampu kamar inipun di matikan seluruhnya oleh Arata-san sehingga hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari seluruh ruangan ini.

"A-arata..san…mengapa…lampunya…?"

"Bukankah kamu merasa malu dengan diriku ini? Dengan begini tidak ada dari kita dapat melihat dengan jelas. Bagaimana?"

Wajahku kembali memerah dan perlahan akupun membuka kain penutup wajahku. Kini bayangan Arata-san mendekati diriku dan kamipun kembali merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing dari kami sebelum melanjutkan ke tingkat berikutnya.

Jari-jarinya yang begitu kurus dan lembut mulai menyentuhku. Tangan kanan Arata-san tetap memegang wajahku namun tangan lainnya mulai menyentuh seluruh tubuhku hingga kurasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan malu yang bercampur rasa geli menguasai tubuhku. Terbawa oleh sensasi tersebut, kurasakan ada sebuah suara berbeda yang keluar dari mulutku. Mendengar itu cukup membuatku panik karena aku tidak mengerti dengan gejala yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

"A-arata…san… ja-jangan…," ucapku seiring kututup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kananku. Tangan kanan Arata-san mulai membuka kemeja yang aku gunakan, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut beserta wajahku. Setelah tubuhku terlepas dari kemeja milikku, kini wajah Arata-san didekatkan dan kurasakan sensasi yang lebih mengejutkan, dan dapat kudengar dengan jelas bahwa suara 'aneh' tersebut bersumber dari diriku.

"Ku-kumohon…hentikan…," ucapku perlahan dan berusaha untuk menahan suara 'aneh' tersebut. "Jika dilanjutkan, suara aneh tersebut akan terus datang…"

Arata-san terdiam menatapku tanpa memindahkan posisi wajahnya diatas perutku. "Suara 'aneh', Shingyouji?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, ada suara 'aneh' yang keluar dari mulutku dan aku merasa takut dengan 'suara' tersebut…"

Arata-san tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku yang mulai mengalir karena rasa takut yang datang secara tiba-tiba. "Suara itu muncul karena kamu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, Shingyouji…" Aku terdiam bingung mendengar penjelasan singkatnya. "Tenang saja, Shingyouji. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan biarkan aku mendengar suaramu. Itu bukanlah suara 'aneh', tetapi suara dimana kamu menerima atas tindakanku ini."

"Benarkah?," tanyaku memastikan dan Arata-san mengangguk. Aku lepaskan telapak tanganku dan Arata-san kembali menelusuri tubuhku hingga kini kurasakan bahwa kedua tangan Arata-san mulai menyentuh tubuhku yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Perlahan kedua tangannya mulai membuka kancing celana jeansku, membukanya dan meletakannya tidak jauh dengan kemeja milikku. "A-arata…san! Ja-jangan!"

"Mengapa, Shingyouji? Apa kamu tidak mau untuk melanjutkannya?"

Aku menggeleng dan menatapnya. "A-aku…takut…Arata-san…" kupalingkan wajahku dan mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuknya. "…se-selain itu, i-ini…hal yang pertama untukku… aku takut kalau…nanti…aku…aku…"

Suasana menjadi tegang atas kepanikanku sendiri. Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya selain menarik tangan kiriku dan meletakan didepan dadanya. Terasa dan terdengar suara deru jantung Arata-san ditelapak tanganku. Aku terhentak kaget dan Arata-san tersenyum kepadaku. "Apa kamu baru mau menerimaku setelah kamu 'berlatih' terlebih dahulu, Shingyouji? Sekedar informasi untukmu, inipun pengalaman pertama untukku. Apa kamu mengerti, Shingyouji?"

Kurasakan kedua tanganku bergerak melingkari tubuhnya dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku. "Arata-san…Aku sungguh menyayangimu!," seruku dan perlahan kurasakan hangat tangannya kembali bergerak menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitif. Kusandarkan wajahku pada bahu kanannya dan suara 'aneh' yang sebelumnya aku takuti, kini menjadi sebuah alunan musik yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan ini.

Suhu tubuh yang semakin memanas seiring tubuh kami saling bertemu. Kedua tangan Arata-san terus bekerja menyentuh tubuhku hingga kurasakan adanya 'sesuatu' yang memasuki tubuh dan memaksaku untuk mengerat kedua tanganku. Perlahan air mata keluar dari sudut mataku akibat rasa takut yang belum pernah aku rasakan ini.

"Shingyouji, kamu tidak apa-apa?."

Tubuhku terhentak ketika menemukan tempat posisi Arata-san yang sungguh membuatku terheran-heran. "Bu-bukankah disitu…kotor, Arata-san? Me-mengapa…?"

"Tidak, Shingyouji. Aku harus mempersiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu. Terlebih ini pengalaman pertama untuk kita berdua, Shingyouji…," ucapnya secara singkat dan kembali menyentuh tempat tersebut dengan lidahnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam malu dan menikmati seluruh sensasi yang diberikannya padaku. Kueratkan tanganku pada sisi tempat tidurku disaat kurasakan sesuatu yang mulai memasuki tubuhku.

"A-arata…san…," panggilku terbatah-batah seiring pandanganku mulai mengabur.

"Tenanglah dan tahan sejenak, Shingyouji. Aku akan mempersiapkan dirimu dengan perlahan-lahan," kurasakan sesuatu bergerak perlahan memasuki tubuh, dan kedua matakupun tertutup menahan rasa sakit. "Tenanglah dan percaya padaku, Shingyouji." Wajah Arata-san didekatkan padaku dan diapun menciumku untuk menenangkanku. Tangan kiriku menggenggam erat bahunya seiring Arata-san mulai menggerakan jarinya didalam tubuhku. Gerak lambat jarinya perlahan ditambahkan olehnya hingga akhirnya tubuhku mulai terbiasa dan akupun tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi. Tetapi digantikan oleh rasa nyaman dan ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari persiapan dirinya.

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan dan menatap wajah Arata-san yang semakin membuatku menyukainya. Tubuhku kembali menegang disaat Arata-san memposisikan dirinya berada diantara kedua kakiku dan menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitif. "A-arata..san…," suaraku terdengar bergetar seiring menatapnya. Tangan lembutnya mulai bergerak perlahan seiring kurasakan 'sesuatu' mulai dipaksakan masuk kedalam tubuhku. Kedua tanganku mengerat keras sisi tempat tidurku dan air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mataku.

"Tenanglah, Shingyouji. Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai tubuhmu terbiasa," bisiknya dan dilanjutkan dengan mengecupku dalam-dalam. Kurasakan lidah kami saling beradu dan jari-jari kami saling terkait satu sama lain. Tanpa kusadari bahwa tubuh Arata-san sudah memenuhi tubuhku hingga kurasakan sesuatu yang membuat pandanganku kembali mengabur. Genggamanku semakin mengeras disetiap Arata-san menyentuh bagian tersebut. "Ah, ternyata aku menemukannya."

Deru nafas dan jantungku mulai tidak stabil. Seiring Arata-san menggerakan tubuhnya, tubuh beserta pikiranku mulai dluar kendaliku. Nama 'Arata-san' terus menerus terucap dari mulutku hingga akhirnya kukatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kuucapkan sebelumnya. "A-arata…san… panggil aku...dengan namaku…kanemitsu…ku-kumohon…," ucapku seiring Arata-san mulai mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Ka-kane…mitsu…," panggil Arata-san yang membuatku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Seiring Arata-san mempercepat gerak tubuhnya, kurasakan gerakan tangannya yang semakin dipercepat pada bagian sensitifku. Eratan tanganku semakin keras dan akupun hanya bisa pasrah dengan diriku ini.

"A-arata..san…a-aku…aku…"

"Ka-kanemitsu…!"

Cairan hangat mengalir didalam tubuhku, sedangkan cairan yang terasa dingin mulai mengotori tubuh kami berdua. Kuatur nafasku kembali dan menatap Arata-san yang berbaring disebelahku. Kedua mata kami saling menatap satu sama lain dan sebuah kecupan menjadi obat penenang dalam pengalaman pertamaku ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhmu, Kanemitsu?" tanyanya disaat Arata-san mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap seluruh tubuhku yang sudah kotor ini. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. "Lebih baik kamu istirahat dan biarkan aku yang membersihkan dirimu."

"Ta-tapi aku ingin memba-," ucapanku terhenti dengan sebuah ciuman dari Arata-san. "Arata-san!"

"Shingyouji…ah, tidak. Kanemitsu. Selama ini kamu yang selalu berada disisiku. Membantuku disetiap aku membutuhkanmu, dan kini saatnya aku membalas seluruh kebaikanmu itu."

"Ta-tapi…"

Kali ini Arata-san menatapku tajam. "Apa kamu ingin menjadi 'peliharaan' yang nakal, Shingyouji Kanemitsu?"

Jika Arata-san sudah memanggil namaku dengan lengkap, itu bertanda bahwa dia sudah mengambil keputusan dan tidak ada siapapun yang dapat merubahnya. "A-arata…san… Ma-maukah Arata-san..menemaniku sampai aku tertidur?"

Arata-san menghela nafas dan tersenyum padaku. "Tindakanmu tidak sesuai dengan besar tubuhmu." Arata-san duduk disisiku, tangan kanannya menggenggam tanganku dan tangan kirinya mengelus rambutku. "Istirahatlah. Kanemitsu, sepertinya untuk beberapa saat ini aku ingin meminta 'balasan' atas bantuanku kepada Gii sebelumnya. Aku ingin bersama dirimu untuk beberapa waktu ini, Kanemitsu. Bolehkah?"

Wajahku memanas, lalu aku mengangguk dan menutup kedua mataku. Kurasakan hangat tubuh Arata-san melalui genggaman tangan kami berdua dan gerakan tangan kirinya pada kepalaku, membuat tenagaku semakin bekurang. Rasa kantuk semakin menguasai tubuh beseta pikiranku. Hingga kusadari bahwa akhirnya aku mulai memasuki dunia lain dan berharap bahwa pengalaman yang baru saja aku lakukan bersama dengan Arata-san bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Jika ini adalah mimpi, aku hanya berharap bahwa aku tidak akan bangun karena ketidakmauanku untuk berpisah dengannya.

**-FINISH-**

**A/N : ** Ba-bagaimana?Terlalu panjang ? terlalu singkat? OOC sekali? Gomen ne… Aoi memang 'Tarundoru' *dari SanadaGenichirou-Tenipuri* ^_^/ j-jya.. sekian dulu dari Aoi. Please bua –nya ya ^_^"

Jyaaa.. have nice dayz….


End file.
